


Soulmates

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspired by czeeger's excellent music prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart is Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czeegers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/gifts).



> Chapter 1 ( _My Heart is Ready_ ) was originally a stand-alone in _Shine Your Light on Me_. 
> 
> I apologize for any confusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt_ : "Fall for You," Leela James

You close your eyes when she kisses you.

You close your eyes.

You close your eyes and dream of all the sweet things you want for her. For you. For the two of you.

You want to marry this woman someday. You want to wear a white dress for her and walk down a long aisle to her altar, every step a symbol of your love, a symbol of you choosing her, choosing this life together. For the rest of your lives, together.

You close your eyes and see her, that little smile that’s just yours.

You see the house you’ll buy for her, all three bedrooms and two and a half baths. You see the big back yard, and the tire swing that hangs from the tall oak in the corner. The corner nook in the kitchen where you’ll sit with your coffee on lazy Saturday mornings and wait for her to wander down. You can see her there, her sleep shorts, her sleepy smile, her bedhead, see how she leans over your shoulder and steals a sip from your cup, kisses your ear, whispers good morning.

You close your eyes and feel the soft, soft caress of her lips. You’ve never kissed anyone like this before, wholly. Entirely. With every thought in your head and every hope in your heart.

You close your eyes and there she is, standing right before you, six months gone and glowing. There’s the spare bedroom you’re painting in pale, pale pastels, and the rocking chair, and the softest stuffed kitten, the one you bought the day after she told you. There’s your daughter, and then your son, and they have her eyes and the tiniest of toes, and you’re so in love you think your heart might never recover from it.

And it’s everything you thought you didn’t want and it’s everything you can’t stop dreaming about.

You close your eyes when she kisses you, and watch the years and dreams turn and grow.

You close your eyes and see the whole long future ahead, and her by your side at every step, every junction, every twist and turn. You see the good days and the bad, you see the triumphs and the tragedies, you see it all.

You close your eyes when she kisses you.

You see her, always.


	2. In Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt_ : "Thinking Out Loud," Ed Sheeran

You were twenty-eight when you met her, the love of your life.

And you didn’t know then, you had no idea.

How could you?

How could you have seen any of this coming, the happiness, the joy, the love?

You’d been angry so much of your life, you’d been bitter and full of regrets for mistakes you could have stopped yourself from making.

How could you ever have known that this is what would be waiting for you down the long, dark road you’d been walking?

How could you ever have anticipated the way she would slip into your life, so seamlessly. Under your skin and into your blood and tuck herself into the deepest chasms of your heart, every little curve of your skin and curl of your thoughts.

And you’re so glad that you didn’t, see her coming. You’re so glad that you had no idea what would happen the first time she slipped past you in the woods, that silly green coat and that bright red bag.

Because you would have screwed it up somehow. You would have run away from it, from her, from wanting her so badly.

You almost did anyway.

You almost did anyway, after you were already lost. After you were already lost to the way she touched you, the way she said your name, the way she loved you.

You almost lost her anyway.

You listened to your head instead of your heart.

Or maybe you listened to all the broken pieces that your exes had left behind.

But in the end, love was stronger. Hers for you, yours for her.

And now you’re here.

Now you’re standing at the beginning of a long aisle, and before you there’s a room filled with people you know, and people you’ve never met.

You can see your mother, there in the dark navy blue dress she’d picked out for today. Just the color of her dress blues.

And your brother, decked out in his best suit and a stupid grin.

There’s Rachel just across from him, the quirk of her lips as she smooths her hand along the back of her black cocktail dress.

And then.

And then.

And then there’s Holly.

Your Holly.

A vision in her black tuxedo pants and the fitted red vest over her crisp white shirt. She’s barefoot, and it makes you smile, all the butterflies whispering up and out of your belly.

And in that moment, in that breath that catches in your chest when you see her down the aisle, waiting for you, you know.

You know without a doubt.

This is the best thing you’ll ever do.

Forever, for however long you live.

This, loving her. Marrying her.

This is what you want to be remembered for.

This is the thing that will define you, forever after.

Your father lays a gentle hand on your back, and you nod, the happiest of tears building in your eyes.

You’re ready.

You’re so ready.

You didn’t see her coming, that’s for sure.

And now?

Now you can’t see anything without her.

Now she’s all you can see.


End file.
